Beautiful Rose
by JulietteSketch
Summary: Claire. She was a beautiful twelve year-old girl, until a drunk driver kills her. "She's in Heaven now." Claire lives her life in Heaven and becomes the guardian angel of her ten year-old brother Mark. She guides him through his teen years into adulthood
1. Prologue

I remember his words his words do clearly….

"_Claire, don't die…not yet."_

I wanted to say I would be fine, but I wouldn't.

After only twelve years of life…I passed away.

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Jack, Claire won't be able to recover."_

I promised him I would get married and have kids some day.

"_She's on life support, you decide when it's time to pull the plug." _

I died, and moved on, he grieved and grieved.

My parent's loved me. I loved them.

I only left because, of only one drunk driver.

"_Pull the plug."_

He swerved in our direction.

My mom ended with a broken bone, and dad with only minor scratches.

Me?

I left.

I died.

Welcome to the story of Claire Roselle.


	2. Chapter 1

White gates was all I could see. They stretched on forever and ever. They opened up before me revealed a marvelous city.

Everyone wore a white gown. Only a few had a golden halo.

"Welcome Claire." I turned around and saw a boy with dirty blonde hair. "This," He pointed to everything. "is your heaven."

"This…is all mine?" I asked, looking in awe at my own, world.

"This is yours. Follow me, it seems you left someone behind in your life." I followed him and thought for a minute. Who did I leave behind. My mom, Jill, dad, Jack, and younger brother, Mark, age ten, and know that I'm dead, I found out about my unborn baby sister, Chelsea, she is in my mom's tummy, but mom doesn't know yet.

"Claire, you might be new to your heaven, but you have been appointed to guide your brother, Mark, through life, as his guardian angel." He slightly bowed.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"You will be helping through-out his life. Whether it be guiding him through friend problem, parent problems, or trouble with girls. You will not spend your time in your heaven though, you will spend you entire day with Mark, starting now."

Within a minute, I was in Mark's room. He lay on his bed tears threatening to spill over. Mark was always a sort of tough guy, he worked out since he joined a football team. Even though he was ten, he had the body and looked like a thirteen year-old.

He had his eyes closed.

"Mark." I whispered.

He turned his head and yelled, "Yes, mom!"

"I didn't call you, Hun." Mark shrugged it off and closed his eyes.

I walked over to the side of his bed.

"Mark!" His head shot up and he looked me right in the eye.

"Claire! I thought you were dead."

"Shush! I am dead. I was sent here to be your guardian angel. So I guess, I'll be following you around all day."

"Where will you sleep, Dad and Mom have cleaned up your room already, they use it as a closet now."

"I live in my own piece of heaven. But anyways, don't tell mom or dad about me being here with you. It's our little secret. I was about to snap myself back home, since it was past eight at night, when I remembered something. "Expect mom to give you a big surprise tomorrow." I winked before going home.

Heaven looked the way I wanted it too look, no harm, no danger, no drunk drivers. I was reunited with my cousin, Tina, age thirteen. She died a little bit over a year ago. She fell asleep one day and never woke up. She was raped before she died by her best friend, Jamie, age sixteen, before she died.

"Tina, why is it we are here, together, in a place unknown from others?" I asked. We were watching, through a portal, my death, over and over again. Each time I saw it, it made me want to find the drunkard who killed and show him the pain I went through.

"We are here because our time is it, we played the game and we lost." She nodded.

I was with Mark, in school. He was in fifth grade and it was the last day of school. Everyone looked and him and pitied him for losing his sister.

"Ignore them, they don't know what it's like to lose a family member." I whispered.

I was only visible to him. To everyone else, I was thin air. Mark only slightly nodded, since it would seem like he was talking to himself is he spoke to me.

"Hey Mark," His best friend, Vaughn, said. He had short cut silver hair and pretty violet eyes. "I heard of your lose, I have to say, I'm actually pretty sad, I actually was attached to your sister like you were."

"I can't get over it. I miss her." Mark sighed.

Everyone received their report card and I walked with Mark home. Our dad was at work, and mother was at home.

He opened the front door and I watched him.

"Mark, can you come to the kitchen!" Mom yelled. Mark waved at me before going.

He returned moments later with shock written all over his face. "Mom's pregnant…" Was all he could say.

"They're going to name her Chelsea, even though they are going to want to name her Claire."

"And it's a girl." He smiled.

"You might not know it, but she's a beautiful little girl. She will have light brown hair and vibrant blue eyes, "She's my little reincarnation in a way." I smiled. I looked outside and noticed it was getting dark.

"I'm going back home now, Mark, Bye!"

Tina and I hung out the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: This is going to be a very long fic, maybe about 15 to 20 chapters. Depends on my interest. Reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

I was already in Mark's room before he was up. Today, he had planned that he was going to go out with his friends. Which just left me the whole day to myself and my heaven.

"Morning Claire." Mark tried to ruffle my hair but then he remembered I was see-through. "I forgot." He smiled sheepishly and he headed for the bathroom. After about fifteen minutes, he emerged from the bathroom with his sandy blonde hair all wet. He found a towel and dried it before getting dressed, into a pair of khaki shorts and a blue polo.

Mark is about 5'4 it remembered correctly.

"Claire, you can take the day off today, I'll be fine, and if I need help, I'll be sure you know." I wasn't convinced.

"Mark, Tina and I made this for you." I handed him a golden chain necklace. It was solid, of course. "This is the only way I'll know if you really are in need of my help. Just make sure you always have it on." I helped Mark tie it around his neck and he was well off.

I snapped myself back home and noticed Tina wasn't there. She was out with her friends in her heaven, I guess.

I walked outside the small home I had. It consisted of a small house, a one-story house. Down stairs, there was a kitchen, a couch for three, a few arm chairs, and a 42 Inch LCD T.V. Upstairs, was a narrow hallway which lead to two different bedroom. The master bedroom consisted of a baby blue bedspread. The walls were painted a blue and the furniture, which was just a bed, nightstand, dresser, and a chair, were all white.

It was the house I always dreamed of living in and raising a family.

Outside, it was a regular street. Houses were everywhere. I knocked on the door to my left and a boy with tanned skin, brown eyes and hair opened the door.

"I'm Claire and I just moved in next door." I smiled. He did too.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kai, longtime resident since 1994!" He replied. I looked at him, astounded, he looked like a thirteen year-old boy.

"How come you look so young? We are in the year 2010...and you died so long ago…"

"Here in heaven, you have a choice to whether you want to age or not. I chose not too, so I stayed a teen. Listen, I'm being rude, why don't you come in we'll take more."

I nodded and went inside. I took a seat on one of the armchairs.

"How did you die…" I said quietly.

"My family was a bunch of travelers, we moved around a lot. My dad maintained a chain of seaside shacks. One day, I was outside of one of the shacks on the beach one day and I was with my baby brother Denny, he fell into the water and I tried to save him, But I had no clue how to swim. We both ended up drowning."

"I'm sorry I asked." I apologized.

"No it's cool, Denny and I are finally the same age and we have all the freedom we could wish for." He chuckled. "Since I told you mine, why don't you tell me yours?"

"I had just graduated from middle school, even though I'm only twelve, I didn't need to attend kindergarten so I was pushed in 1st grade at five years of age. We were driving to this banquet hall where my eighth grade class was going to have a party. Everything was going according to plan, at least it was. A block from the hall, a drunk driver slammed into my parent's car. My mom was driving, and I was in the passengers seat. My dad was in the back behind the drivers seat. The car hit my side and from pure shock I died. Once I find out who killed me, I'm going to have their throat." I laughed.

"That's actually a pretty cool story." A boy, who looked just like Kai, but this guy had curly hair, said as he walked into the room and took a seat next to Kai. "My name is Denny, I'm Kai's little brother.

"Have you decided whether to age or not Claire?" Kai asked.

"I don't really want to age…I want to stay twelve forever." I smiled.

"Good choice." Kai and Denny said in unison.

"I'm going to go introduce myself to more neighbors, I hope we can stay in touch, maybe you can come over tonight, I live next door." I said as I walked out.

I looked across the street, where there was a little girl, maybe four or five years old, sat and cried.

I walked over to her and sat with her.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"I-I miss my mommy!" She cried into my shoulder.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"S-she's back on e-earth." She sobbed, trying to stop the tears. I put my arm around her.

"Where do you live?" I asked her. She pointed to the house behind her. "Who lives with you?"

"I-I'm here alone." She had stopped crying and was cuddled into my side.

"What's your name?"

"May." She twirled a strand of her black hair.

"Why don't you come live with me?" I smiled lightly. She only hugged me tighter. I picked her up and walked to our house.

May was happy, she was watching 'Blue's Clues" On the T.V I opened the fridge since I was feeling hungry and noticed it was filled with many delicacies. "May, are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes, pizza please!" I brought out two slices of pizza and handed her one. She ate and fell asleep. I carried up to the spare bedroom and set her on one of the beds.

"Goodnight." I whispered before going back downstairs to open the door to Kai and Denny.

We hung out together the entire night.

"Let's check in on my brother." I said. Tina had joined us later that night.

I slide my hand across a bare wall and we saw into earth where Mark was. He was about to go to sleep before I whispered to him.

"Mark!" I whispered a bit loudly.

He turned to his side, thinking I was sitting on his chair.

"Mark, I'm over here." I waved my hand.

"Hey Claire," he said. "I had a great day. Vaughn, Will, Shea and I went to a theme park today. We had fun. I think Vaughn even found a girlfriend." He smiled.

"I had a good day here too. I made a few friends. Here I'll show you too them. I dragged my hand across the portal to reveal Kai and Denny. "These are my friends, Kai and Denny, and then I also met a little girl, May, and we also have Tina, our cousin." I smiled.

"I see your adjusting to your life in Heaven. I hope to see you soon up there."

"I don't want to see you up here anytime soon, I want to see you here when your over the age of seventy." I messed with him. "Nah, I know when your time is up so just hang on to the ride of life. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mark waved at me and I drew my hand over the portal, closing it.

I said goodnight to Tina, Kai, and Denny before going of to bed.

Author's Note: I noticed a lot of mistakes in the last chapter to hopeful this one doesn't have too many.

Anyways, I think there if going to be some romance between Mark and a girl you guys chose and Claire with a guy you guys chose.

Remember to review and I hope you guys really enjoy this story.

(Longest chapter yet. J four pages long.)


	4. Chapter 3

"Where are we going to today Mark?" He was already dressed and was ready to go out.

"Vaughn and I are going to the mall, he wanted to hang out with the girl he met yesterday." Mark chuckled. "Vaughn may be very shy and antisocial, but once he falls for a girl, oh he falls all right."

Last night, Denny and Kai had shown me that we didn't have to be transparent all the time, we could become solid and be seen by others if we wish to too, or just be solid and have no one see us.

"What about you Mark, did you find someone?" I teased, he immediately turned red.

"U-um, no, maybe, sort of, kind of…yeah." He was blushing a thousand shades of red.

"What's her name? I need to know these things, you're my baby brother, I can't have some girl come in and take advantage of your caring and giving personality." I said.

"Her name is Lanna Johnson, she has long blond hair like you do and she has caramel colored eyes. She's pretty cute." He smiled slightly.

"And who's this girl Vaughn has his eyes on?" I asked. I was overprotective of Vaughn and Mark, mostly because they were like little brother to me.

"I swear she is the ugliest girl I've ever seen, but Vaughn likes her and that's all that pretty much matters. I mean, braces, hair pulled into two high pigtails, and thick rimmed glasses aren't my ideas of cute." Mark shrugged.

I slapped him across the face, "Mark, don't be so judgmental, she might be a good girl."

"Ouch, that actually hurt," He rubbed his cheek. "How did you do that? I thought you couldn't touch me."

"You learn a few things when you up there."

"And when did you get that halo thing?" Mark asked, trying to poke it.

"Guardian angels and Arc angels get them. You start out as a soul, then you become purified so you can become an angel, and after that, you become a regular resident. Depending on whether or not someone needs you or you left someone behind, you become a guardian angel, after serving your time as a guardian angel, you become an Arc Angel. I still have thirty years to go. After you turn twenty, I leave you and start being with Chelsea and after that I get promoted." It was complicated, but well worth it.

"So I only have ten years with you, I better spend that time wisely." Mark said. "Let's get going." He opened the door and walked into the kitchen and told mom where he was going.

I found it hard to believe that Mark and I were related to our mom and dad. I had blonde, almost platinum blonde hair, and my mom and dad are both brunettes. Same with Mark, except he has regular blonde hair.

"Let's get going."

We arrived at the mall and Vaughn was already there with his girl and Lanna.

"Mark!" Lanna ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Guess what! I got the part! I'm going to be moving to Hollywood!" She pranced around all happy. This girl was going to be a hit. "I'm glad it's only a fifteen minute drive here so I can still visit."

I looked at Mark, confused.

"That's great Lanna, I'm still here, waiting for you then."

Mark and Vaughn were in some stores and that's I took advantage of him being distracted to go to my best (Living) friend's house and check up on her.

She was on her bed, with her iPod on full volume with her eyes closed.

She was pretty, short brown hair, with matching eyes. She planned on us going to nurse school together and moving to a secluded town. For sure we were the best of friends. Her boyfriend, Trent, 14, and herself, 13, were voted most likely to get married in the middle school year book.

I wanted to say, "I'm here, Elli, I'm back, we can continue our dreams together!" But no, I was here, in the border line between life and heaven, and she was alive.

She got off of her bed and stood in the middle of the room, facing me, I was aware that she couldn't see me, but sense me, I wasn't sure.

"Claire, you're here aren't you?" She smiled slightly. "I know you are, I want to tell you that Karen is grieving too. She might not have liked you, but she's sad." Elli smiled. "My mother is two months pregnant with a child, the sex is still undetermined, although I think it's a boy."

I only smiled, before disappearing back to Mark.

I took a good look at Sabrina. Damn it, I'd hate to have to agree with Mark, but what does he see in her? In my honest opinion, she's hideous.

"Claire!" I turned around and saw a young man, maybe eighteen, but no older than twenty-five.

"Uncle Gray?" I looked at him in disbelief. I thought he was still alive since he went missing when he was eighteen.

"Nice to see you too, Claire Bear." Gray ruffled my hair. "What are you doing here?" Gray asked.

" Drunk driver accident." I stated simply. "What about you, I thought you went missing?"

"I did, remember when we went to forget-me not valley, some white thing attacked me while I was wandering around Goddess pond. It scared the shit out of me. The villagers said it was called MukuMuku or something like that."

I only nodded.

"Why do you have a halo? Who are you watching over?"

"I was watching over you, until you died. And since you are watching over Mark and soon to be little Chelsea, I'm already and Arc Angel." Gray smirked.

"How come you didn't prevent the accident?" I asked.

"You played the game and you lost. I knew your time was almost up so I let you be. I would stopped it if I had that power, but I couldn't, so I didn't."

"What about baby Jin? What ever happened to him?" I was asking too many questions.

"Mary is still raising him. He is only eight right now. Even though he is my son, he seems to dislike me, but Mary won't tell him the truth. She only says I walked out on them." Gray shook his head.

I looked to my side and saw Mark with Lanna holding hands, tomorrow would be his twelfth birthday. I _would _be thirteen right now.

"Gray, is it possible for me to…be reincarnated?" I asked as I stared at Mark.

"I don't know, if the head master approves, I guess it would be possible."

I looked at Mark once again before opening my portal back home.

* * *

Author's note: This took me a while to write because my grandma's in the hospital and I've been gone for along time. Hope this makes up for it. :) The next chapter won't be up for about 2 weeks to a month. :( Sorry. I'm trying to enjoy my summer while it lasts. :)


	5. Chapter 4

Today was my day off, so I spent it with Denny, Kai, and May, who had later on decided to be frozen at age eleven..

"I win!" Denny shouted as he slapped Kai's shoulder.

"We weren't playing anything." Kai rubbed his shoulder before slapping Denny.

"Is there anything to do here?" May said.

"Yeah, there's everything there was back on earth. Malls, drug stores, shoe stores, you name it, we got it, People are rarely there since they are usually looking over people." Kai stated, matter-of-factly.

I looked put the window before realizing that there was so many more people to meet here.

"Hey, guys, do you know everyone on this block?" I looked at the rows of houses all looking the same.

"Yeah, they are all empty except for one at the corner. It's occupied by some loner."

"How do you know?" Before he could even answer, I was already out the door.

I was never an outgoing person, nor was I ever popular, but I had a love for people who didn't have anyone but themselves.

I knocked on the door and a young man, maybe fourteen or fifteen, stood there.

"I'm Claire." I extended my hand and he timidly shook it.

"I'm Cliff." He said barely above a whisper.

He had a halo above his head, except his was gray.

"Why is your halo gray?"

"Suicide." Cliff shut the door before I could even ask more questions.

"I told you he was a loner." Kai said, placing one arm over my shoulder in a friendly way.

I nodded and we headed back to my place.

_I stood in line with the rest of my classmates. Each and everyone of us ready to take the next step to further our education. _

"_Claire Roselle." My name was called, and I received my diploma. _

"_Elli Timber." And the list continued…_

_I was still in regular clothes going to my graduation party. _

"_Daddy, I can't believe it!" I looked back at my dad._

_I was his pride and joy, his baby girl. The one he was going to protect from boys. The one who was going to become a doctor one day. The beautiful baby girl that would always be there from him. _

"_I so proud of you Claire." Jack smiled, and I did too._

"_Turn here mom." As we turned, a red truck slammed into us. _

"_Claire!" Jack shook me. "Baby Claire, please wake up." _

"_Daddy, I'm dying." I croaked. _

"_Claire, no!" Jack held me close to him, tears running down his pale cheeks._

_Dad went over to the other truck and punched the driver, knocking him out. _

I awoke, from the same nightmare again. I looked over at the window, staring at the neighborhood.

"Claire, let's go to the park!" May said, pulling my arm. This little girl was becoming the little sister I wanted.

"I'm tired." I whined.

"No you're not. It's impossible to be tired here. Now lets go!" She ended up dragging me into the park.

"Way to go May!" Kai and Denny said in unison.

"We thought we would take you out since you've been here only for a few days." Tina was holding hands with some doctor looking dude.

"And since we love you so much, we got you a cake." May held it in her pale hands.

"Thanks guys, but you really didn't have to do this. I would have been happy with just staying at home." I smiled weakly.

We danced and ate and danced some more. It was now late and we were all sprawled out on the grass. I was between Kai and May.

"This was a great day guys, we should do this again sometime." I said pulling myself into a sitting position. "Let get going though." As we got up, I felt like I was being watched, but dismissed it.

_In far off place…_

_(Different POV)_

_I watched her from afar. She was beautiful, gorgeous, and everything in between. _

"_You know, it would be a lot easier if you would just talk to her." My best friend whispered to me. _

"_I know, but I can't. If she found out what I did she would kill me."_

"_Technically, she can't since you're already dead." He smirked. _

"_Your impossible." I sighed before turning my back on her. _


End file.
